Lying here with you
by 5t4c3y
Summary: What if Nick wasn't buried alone, but with him,his good friend Sara
1. Taken

**A/N; Hi guys. This fic is a little late, but it has been bothering me for ages. Hope you enjoy it :o) **

**Summary: What if Nick wasn't buried alone, but lying next to him in the glass coffin was Sara. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

It had been a nice day in Las Vegas. The sun had been splitting the trees all day, and there hadn't been a cloud in the sky. Just the way the CSI's liked it. To top off the good day, it had stayed to form a good night. A night that not one CSI would forget. 

Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle sat in the department issued car, talking and singing along with the radio every now and then.

"I can't wait for my day off." Said Sara, a sound of relief evident in her voice.

Nick just smiled, but continued to watch the road he was travelling on. He liked spending time with Sara. She was smart, beautiful, and funny. She was like his best friend. They did almost everything together.

* * *

Soon Nick and Sara came to a stop in an alley, where they were filled in on what was going on. A pile of entrails had been discovered, and reported by an anonymous 911 call. Nick and Sara walked into the alley further, cameras and kits in hand.

"So what are you going to be doing on your day off Miss Sidle?" asked Nick, snapping a photo of the body parts.

"I plan to sleep." She said with a slight chuckle.

Nick just chuckled and continued to photograph the scene as Sara searched for trace evidence.

* * *

Sara walked further down the dark alley. It was getting darker and darker, and Sara felt as if someone was watching her. She was silently praying that it was Nick. Roaming her flashlight across the ground, she spotted a cigarette butt.

"Hey Nick!" she called, bending down to take a photo "I got a possible DNA sample!"

Nick walked over to her, and lowered himself to her level.

"Good, bag it and then…" but he stopped mid-sentence when his gaze met a strange object.

"Nick?" questioned Sara, looking at him then turning to see what had caught his eye.

It was a bag, and evidence bag to be exact.

With a puzzled expression, Nick stood up and helped Sara to her feet.

"What the hell is that?" he questioned, approaching the bag to find a foam cup in it.

Bending down again, Nick picked up the bag and began to examine it. Sara leaned over his shoulder, shinning the flashlight on the bag to get a better look.

* * *

It was like any other evidence bag, clear with evidence tap sealing it, but the CSI's were still confused.

"That's the wrong colour of tape." Said Sara.

"Yeah, I know." Began Nick "And there is no initials on the seal."

"Then what the hell are we dealing with here?"

"I have no clue."

Before Sara could say anything else, she felt someone grab her from behind, placing a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. Feeling her sudden movement, Nick turned round to see Sara in the hands of a dark figure, holding a gun to her head. She looked petrified.

"Put the gun down!" cried Nick, drawing his own weapon, but the figure never lowered the gun "I said put the gun down!"

Sara's eyes went wide as she saw someone grab Nick from behind, hitting him over the head and watching him fall to the ground. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Nick woke with a pounding headache. It felt as though he had been hit with a baseball bat. He groaned and tried to sit up from his lying position, but as he did so his head came in contact with something hard. He groaned again, and put his hands out in front of him. There was something blocking him from sitting up. Something hard and smooth.

Nick frantically searched around him for his cell phone, but instead found a glow stick. He bent the glow stick in half, the cracking sound irritating as it soon began to release a green glow. He was in a box. A glass box that must have been about 6 ½ feet by 6 ½ feet. But he wasn't alone in this box. Lying next to him, eyes closed, and head tilted to the side, was Sara.

* * *

**A/N; So what did you think for chapter 1? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	2. Finding Out

**A/N: WOW guys thanks for all the reviews! Means a lot :o)**

* * *

She was just lying there, her chest gently rising and falling due to her normal breathing. Relief washed over Nick though, knowing she was alive. A little awkwardly, Nick scooted closer to Sara, and turned onto his side, a little gap between him and the lid of the box. 

"Sara?" he said, brushing some stray hair from her eyes.

There was no answer though. Not even a groan or a slight twitch of the fingers.

"Come on Sara wake up." He said, taking her hand and squeezing it.

Soon her could feel his hand being squeezed gently. He looked over at her, and could see the lids of her eyes flutter open. She was a little dazed at first, but soon looked up to find Nick next to her, holding her hand. She found it strange however that everything was highlighted by a green glow.

"Nick?" she croaked out, lifting her head a little "What?..."

She began to look around herself frantically, realising that she was not at the Lab nor at home. Her eyes widened when she saw the compacted dirt against the transparent wall of the box. Seeing this caused her to look in every direction, and of course, every direction held the same image. Compacted dirt.

"What's going on?" she asked, scooting even closer to Nick until her head practically rested on his shoulder.

"I don't know." He said, banging his fist against the wall "But we need to get out of this."

* * *

"Right." Said Nick "On the count of three, we'll push" 

Sara nodded, and put her hands on the lid of the box, Nick's right beside them

"Ok. One…" said Nick "Two…three!"

They began to push up the way, praying and hoping that the lid would open and release them from their grave. But it didn't. It didn't even budge or crack. They soon lay back, a little tired, but Sara was soon pushing again. She wanted nothing more than to be out in the open.

"Sara." Said Nick, a little breathlessly.

She didn't respond to him however. She just continued to push, screaming when nothing happened. She kicked the bottom of the box. The heals of her black leather boots did nothing however. Nothing was happening. She was punching, clawing and kicking ferociously, tears running down her cheeks. Nick pulled her closer to him, enveloping her in a hug. She was crying hard now, burying her face into his chest and clutching onto his shoulder for, what seemed to be dear life.

"Shh." Said Nick softly, rubbing her back "We'll get through this…I promise."

Why he had just said 'I promise', he'll never know. It's not like he could promise to get her out of the same situation he was in himself, but it did seem to calm her, even if it was just a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lab Supervisor Gil Grissom, sat in his office after just finishing a mountain of paperwork. He was just beginning to relax to the classical music filling his office, when his old co-workers, and friends Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown came running in. 

"Gris." Said Warrick, desperation evident in his voice.

Grissom's head snapped up at the sound of the two.

"Catherine, Warrick." He began "What's wrong? What can I do for you?"

"Grissom." Catherine said, her voice cracking in fear "Nick and Sara are missing. I just got a call from the officer on the scene at their case…there's no sign of either of them."

Grissom sat in shock. He didn't know what to say, if there was anything to be said at all. He kept opening his mouth to speak, but nothing was coming out.

"H-how long have they been gone?" he said, finally finding his voice.

"The officer said at least 30 minutes." Said Catherine

"Why was Sara and Nick even working together?" asked Warrick "The team was split remember."

Grissom looked up at him. Fear could be seen in his eyes.

"I…I asked Nick to work with Sara on this case." He began "Something just didn't seem right about it, and I wanted her to have some protection… You know how Sara is… She doesn't like knowing that help may be needed."

Catherine and Warrick both nodded in agreement.

"Well." Continued Grissom "I asked Nick, he said ok since he had just closed a case, and they left."

"Then we need to get to that crime scene" chimed in Catherine "There may be evidence of their disappearance."

Nodding in agreement, Warrick and Grissom followed her out. They stopped by the locker room and called for Greg, then the four left for the alley.

* * *

Nick and Sara lay in their coffin, Nick still holding her in a hug. She had calmed down a fair bit, and Nick was beginning to think that she had fallen asleep. Her arm that was gently draped over his torso, moved slightly and he heard he breath deeply. She was asleep. 

There was a slight breeze by his head, and he soon realised that there was a fan attached to the wall. Ok, so they're kidnapped, buried alive, but are given oxygen to survive. There must be some sort of catch to this little 'game' their kidnappers are playing.

Soon Sara began to awake. She sat up a little, her straight brown hair creating a curtain over her face, a curtain that Nick tucked behind her ear. She was greeted by the green glow once again. Sighing, she lay back down by Nick, crawling back into their hug.

"I thought it was all a dream." She said with a hint of a chuckle "I thought that I'd wake up and be in my own bed. What a pile of crap that turned out to be."

Nick just rubbed her back once again.

"Well." He said, turning to face her "At least we're not alone."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please R&R, and please feel free to tell me if I can do anything to make the story better. Thanks :o)**


	3. I love you

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the great reviews. They are much appreciated :o)**

* * *

Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Greg ducked under the yellow crime scene tape to the alley. It was so strange processing a scene where the victims was one of their own. Sighing deeply, Detective Jim Brass made his way to them. 

"Officer on the scene said he didn't hear, or see anything out of the ordinary." He said, filing the team in

"So two CSI's going missing is 'ordinary!?" snapped Grissom "It's an everyday occurrence!?"

"Gil, calm down." Said Catherine in a calming voice, while placing a hand on his shoulder "We'll get them back."

Brass just gave a nod of the head, allowing them to start processing the scene.

"Right, Greg." Began Catherine, taking the lead to allow Grissom to calm down "You start by photographing the entrails, Grissom and I will check out Sara and Nick's kit's, and Warrick…"

"Yeah I know." Said Warrick cutting in, with a hint of a smile "Dumpster duty."

Catherine nodded, and they all went their separate way's.

* * *

Grissom and Catherine walked to the end of the alley, torches shining, and Grissom in a very bad mood. Catherine had never seen him like this. They approached the end, and soon Nick and Sara's kit's, and jackets came into sight. 

"I'll take Sara's thing's." began Catherine "Why don't you process Nick's."

"No." said Grissom bluntly "You do Nick's, I'll do Sara's. She's apart of my team, and Nick's apart of yours."

Catherine was a little taken back by Grissom's outburst. This was so unlike him, but instead of arguing with him, she began to work.

* * *

Nick and Sara had completely lost track of time, not that it was important for them to know it. They were still in a hug, and were in no hurry to move. 

"If you weren't a CSI" Began Nick "What would you be?"

Sara looked up at him, a little confused by the question he asked

"Uh…I've never really thought about it." She answered, looking up at him "Since I was about five, I've wanted to be a CSI…unless you count the summer when I was 3 where I wanted to be Santa Clause."

Nick began to laugh, Sara soon joining him.

"Cool, but it's a shame." He began

"What is?" asked Sara, a little confused

"You would have looked great in red."

She began to smile, her cheeks blushing. She was happy that the green glow hid that though. Sara lay back down, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You know what Nick." She began "You always manage to make me smile, or take my mind off of something that is bothering me. You've always been able to do it since the day we met. That's what I love about you."

Love? Did she just say love?

Nick was stunned. He was literately gob smacked.

"You love me?" he asked

Sara's eyes went wide. She hadn't meant to let that slip.

"I, uh…you know…um…yeah." She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the sound of laughter fill the coffin, but it didn't

Sara slowly opened her eyes and just saw Nick staring back down at her. He had a small smile playing at his lips, and without saying anything, he place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	4. Outside Chance

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Please keep them coming :o) **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Warrick had been searching the dumpster for about 15 minutes, and had found nothing connected to the crime. All he found was that wherever he went the smell of old garbage followed. Greg continued to snap photo after photo of the entrails, and just as he was heading in the direction of Catherine and Grissom something caught his eye. It was the evidence bag with the foam cup in it. He quickly walked over to it, ignoring the puzzled looks he was getting from Catherine and Grissom.

"Hey you guys!" he called "I got something!"

Warrick, Catherine and Grissom got up from their positions and made their way over to Greg. He stood over the bag pointing to it.

"Evidence." He said bending down. "I don't get this…a cup in an evidence bag with the wrong coloured seal and no initials. Do you think this is maybe the spot that Nick and Sara were taken?"

"Could be." Said Grissom, acting calmer than he was before "It's not really in sight, darker due to the shadows…I think it's time we get the tracker dogs in."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The dogs were brought in a matter of ten minutes and were put straight to work. Nick and Sara's vest's were held up to their noses, and with a howl the two dogs took of down the alley followed closely by Warrick. But they soon stopped round the corner.

"What's happening?" asked Warrick, breathing quite heavily "Why'd they stop?"

"They've lost the scent." Said one of the men holding the dogs. "The trail ends here."

Warrick looked down and saw that there was a rather large void. It had rained earlier and it was obvious that some sort of vehicle had been parked in the spot. Warrick quickly pulled out a tape measure and began to measure the void.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After processing the scene, the CSI's made their way back to the lab. Catherine went straight to work on the foam cup and evidence bag, swabbing for epithelia's. She groaned when she came up with nothing. Soon Grissom came in, wondering if she had found anything.

"I swabbed the bag and I also checked the for prints but I got nothing."

"I was hoping for a better answer." Sighed Grissom "I don't think we're going to get lucky with this guy. He does his work clean."

"Gil don't talk like that. We are going to get Nick and Sara back, and they're going to be ok…what's wrong with you just now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Grissom sternly

"Well at the scene you did nothing but snap at people and it looks like you're about to do it again."

"Look Catherine." He said bluntly "I am not going to argue with you. Just help me get them back."

"Fine!"

Grissom walked off into the hall, and soon heard shouting coming from near the reception area. He quickly made his way round and saw Hodges pulling at a package from a delivery boy, who was being held back by security.

"What the hell are you doing Hodges!?" cried Grissom.

"The guy was handling the package. I thought I should get it off of him before he wiped off any trace." 

"Trace of what?" asked Warrick, as he Greg and Catherine joined the two.

Hodges soon began to clarify.

"Uh, sorry…it's…it's about Nick and Sara."

Hodges, holding the package by the edges gently handed it to Grissom who snapped on a pair of gloves before handling it.

"Let me do this." He said to his team before walking off to a nearby lab.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Turning off the lights, Grissom shone the UV light over the package. Nothing was seen. He cut a slit down the edge of the envelope, and cautiously opened peering inside. There was a tape and a flash drive for the computer. Gently pulling the objects out he used the UV light to see if there were any prints, but again there was nothing.

Sighing for what felt like the thousandth time that night, Grissom madder his way to the break room where he found the rest of his team. They were sitting at a table looking tired, scared and helpless.

Grissom pulled a cassette player off of a shelf and sat it on the table. He stuck in the tape and soon the sound of "_The Turtles, Outside Chance" _came blaring out the speakers. He walked over to the computer, Catherine, Warrick and Greg on their feet watching his every move. He plugged in the flash drive and soon a slid show came up.

**Bring $2 million in 12 hours **

**Or the CSI's Die **

**Drop off instructions to Follow **

**Until then **

**You can only **

**WATCH **

****

Grissom clicked on the 'WATCH' button, and what the team saw shocked them. Nick and Sara lying in a box underground. They were huddled closely together. A bright light was shinning in the box, and the two were screwing up their faces as they looked at it. Grissom, Greg, Warrick and Catherine just stood there with their jaws resting on the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nick and Sara bolted up as far as they could when the light flooded the small coffin. They screwed up their eyes at the brightness of the light. The were panicking. The small fan that was attached to the side of the coffin was beginning to slow down, but neither heard it over the panic.

"Nick!?" said Sara, clutching his arm "What's going on!?"

"I don't know." He said, thumping at the side of the walls again. "Let's try and push again."

Sara nodded and soon the two were pushing again. They groaned at the pressure, but the lid didn't budge. The light was still blaring, creating the heat in the coffin to become worse. They were underground, hot, tired, sore and completely helpless.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o) **


End file.
